


iii. capheus

by Momers



Series: the first breath you took, you took as one [4]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Asexual Capheus, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Capheus-centric, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, UGH I LOVE CAPHEUS PERFECT ANGEL BABY, i might redo his part it doesn't do him justice, i should try and write more for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momers/pseuds/Momers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capheus doesn't understand the Cluster's fixation with sex.  This only manages to bring him closer to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	iii. capheus

**Author's Note:**

> ugh i need to do better by capheus

iii.

Capheus has not felt the pull towards sex like the rest of them.  When they are at their most intimate and sticky, it still feels foreign.  The sensations may wash over him, lapping like gentle playful waves; but he doesn’t stir the way they do.  It’s a kaleidoscope of textures, he looks through them carefully and tries to make sense of them.  He knows how it feels to take a partner apart and hold the pieces afterward, but he has no desire to feel the same.  He does feel the love for their partners, it burns bright and it makes his entire body sing.  He learns to love the feeling of Amanita’s hand in his, of Hernando’s gentle lips pressing against his skin.  

He does not seek release from them.  Nomi whispers to him that this is Asexuality, and the word feels complete in a way he wasn’t sure words could.  He finds other ways to appreciate the Cluster’s sex.  He likes feeling Amanita stutter against them, shaking like a leaf while they pin her hips down and lick her sweetly.  Sun will let him guide her fingers, he cannot feel how it burns her flesh but he likes the way it makes her shudder.  

When he first finds Lito, Nomi, and Riley he drowns in their warmth.  There is nothing sweeter than the cookies Amanita’s mother bakes.  He has never felt more at peace than when he lies next Hernando, listening to him speak endlessly about whatever his beautiful mind comes up with.  He has known love from his mother, but he feels the chill from Nomi’s, the absence of Riley’s, the long ache for forgiveness that Ltio’s mother leaves.  It’s enthralling, and it’s absolutely crushing.

(-and maybe, just maybe, wolfgang is somewhere in berlin looking up at the stars and wondering when he will finally hear capheus’ laugh in person, will is brushing against their consciousness the few times he wakes and he is always crying for them, and kala is in mumbai listening to their cries and wondering when she can find her way to her family-)


End file.
